goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Erin Wright
Erin Wright is a protagonist of the thirty-fifth book in the Goosebumps series, ''A Shocker on Shock Street'', as well as its television adaptation. History Erin Wright and her best friend Marty are big fans of the Shock Street films. Erin's father, Mr. Wright, is a theme park designer currently working on a tramcar ride for Shocker Studios, the studio behind the Shock Street films, and he allows Erin and Marty to test the ride out. When Erin mentions if her mother will be coming to the studios with them, Mr. Wright seems confused. The kids ride the tramcar, but as the ride progresses, they get into one scary situation after another. From giant mantises to an encounter with zombies that rise out of the ground, to being attacked by Wolf Boy and Wolf Girl. The two begin to suspect that the monsters on the ride aren't fake. They're real and they're deadly. After a long trip through the park, Erin and Marty eventually find themselves on the real Shock Street, right as a movie is being filmed. They ask the director, Mr. Denver, how to find Mr. Wright, and he mentions that they should go through Shockro's House of Shocks. Marty runs to the house just as Erin spots a power cord sticking out of the back of Mr. Denver. Before she can warn Marty, he ends up getting electrocuted. Mr. Wright shows up and Erin panics. Then she suddenly doesn't recognize him, thinking that he's not her real father and thinking he must have done something to her mother. Then she suddenly starts to slur her speech until she eventually slows to a stop. Mr. Wright looks confused that the two robot children he used to test the tramcar ride were acting so strange, and why the Erin robot created memories of a mother. He picks them both up and takes them back to his lab. In the television adaptation, as Mr. Wright works on new versions of the Erin and Marty robots, the originals come back to life and get their revenge. Despite his best efforts, he cannot shut either robot off as they tell him that they like being alive. General Information Personality Erin is far more serious when compared to her friend Marty, usually getting really annoyed at his constant pranks. She's also far more emotional due to her A.I. creating memories of a mother that never existed. Physical Appearance In the book, Erin is short and kind of chubby. She has a round face, short black hair, and blue eyes. In the episode, Erin has brown hair and brown eyes. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** ''A Shocker on Shock Street'' * ''Goosebumps Graphix'' ** Terror Trips ** Slappy's Tales of Horror Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 4 - A Shocker on Shock Street Actor * Brooke Nevin (television series) Trivia *Erin's actress, Brooke Nevin, would later play Rachel in Animorphs, another television series based on a Scholastic property produced by Protocol Entertainment. Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Original series (characters) Category:Television series characters Category:Comic characters